Rainy Days
by superduperizee
Summary: One week to contemplate. One week to realize it was worth the fight.


Disclaimer: Not a chance.

Rainy Days

_ "Just forget about me. I can't return your feelings."_

Those words were simple to understand. She's rejected. Juvia replayed the scene over and over again in her mind. _Forget. Let go. _Were these feelings shallow enough to just throw away into oblivion?

She needed to cry. She needed to let these emotions out. She would go crazy if she'd let them stay in her system. She'd be consumed by the darkness if she'd let them live with her.

No matter how painful it was for Juvia, she can't cry here. Not on a sunny day like this. She doesn't want people to experience sadness. She doesn't want people to drown in her tears.

It was hard for the young lady to contain her cries as she packed her things. It seemed like hours when she had started. The rain woman was ready to leave the town. People deserved the sunny day and she's not going to ruin any plans just because of her broken heart.

Juvia's going to leave Magnolia for a while.

* * *

_Day One._

The clouds were heavy and gray. The rain was threatening to fall down. As she watched the sky turn dark and gloomy, she unpacked her things and put them in the closet of her hotel room. She picked up her plushie of her Gray-Sama and as if on cue, the rain fell down from the sky.

Juvia whispered her apologies to the citizens of the village for the one week of rain they will experience.

* * *

_Day Two._

Resting on her bed and hugging a pillow, Juvia continued to release the tears behind her eyes. She looked back at how the two of them met. He, annoyed with the rain and she, angry with him because he was annoyed with the rain. It was funny that Gray was the one who froze the rain for her, to let her see the blue sky and the shining sun, only to bring it back by just saying that he can't return her feelings.

* * *

_Day Three._

_"Just forget about me. I can't return your feelings."_

Was there someone else who caught his icy heart?

Juvia can't help but wonder.

Was it Lucy, her love rival? Gray said something along the lines of "I won't hand her to you even if I die!" or something like that. Did something happen between them that Juvia's scrutinizing eyes hadn't seen?

Was it Cana, Gray's closest childhood friend? Juvia has noticed their strong bond. Was her confidence that they were just like siblings knocked her out?

Was it Erza? Was Juvia too busy declaring Lucy as her love rival that she didn't see that Gray has romantic feelings for the S-Class mage? He once said that he doesn't like to see her cry again.

She kept thinking if there was another yet there's this little voice in her head that said they weren't at fault. It was hers.

_Gray didn't like these ladies in a romantic sense. He just didn't like you that way._

It was ironic that she said she would do everything to get him to love her and yet, she was here, heartbroken by a one-time rejection.

The rain fell harder and stronger. Lightning stroked and thunder crashed to match the intensity of her anguish.

* * *

_Day Four._

Her eyes were red and dark circles were beneath them. Her pale skin glistened with cold sweat. She was having nightmares.

Juvia hasn't had nightmares since the disbandment of Phantom Lord.

Children bullying her.

Grown-ups talking about her and how she brought the rain.

People leaving her, one by one, growing tired of the gloominess.

The nightmares stopped when the rain stopped following her as well. The burden was taken away from her shoulders and she felt light.

Refreshed.

Rejuvenated.

Why would they have to be back to haunt her? She doesn't want people to leave her. Not anymore.

_"Please go away. Juvia doesn't want Fairy Tail to leave her."_

* * *

_Day Five._

She lost her appetite. In a matter of days, she became skinny, paler and it's as if her soul was taken away from her body.

While staring in one corner of the spacious room, she remembered a fortune teller she encountered during a mission.

She said that between two guys, she should choose the one that loves her than the one she loves. Juvia dismissed the older woman and told her she wouldn't be happy if she does that. The fortune teller countered that if she chooses the one she loves, she would cry almost every night.

Juvia had to admit that the accuracy of the woman's words was pretty damn high.

She contemplated her situation. If she'd cry every night, she would fill bottles with her tears and present to the world that she was willing to sacrifice her smile, her laughter, just to love her Gray-Sama, even if it meant that she would produce another body of water.

Yes, that's how strong her feelings were.

* * *

_Day Six._

Nothing has changed. The rain was just as hard as the first downpour.

That doesn't stop her from going outside the hotel. Together with her umbrella, she went out of her room.

She had settled in the mini-garden, despite the mud pools around it from the non-stop rain that she caused.

Juvia stared at the flowers. They were full of life, radiant, lively and colorful. She examined every detail of each flower. She saw blue flowers. Small as they were, they came in groups. She made up her mind that they were her favorites.

She picked one cluster, deciding to put it between the pages of her diary.

* * *

_Day Seven._

Forget-me-nots. The flowers she picked were called by that name. Was it a coincidence? Juvia can't help but think.

She paid a visit to the mini-garden once again. The rain, compared to the past few days, was lighter and tolerable. Juvia walked around the place and saw the flowers she was eyeing since yesterday.

By the sight of the scene, the rain suddenly became a drizzle.

The forget-me-nots were blooming and around these lovely flowers were butterflies that complemented the colors of the flowers.

One of them settled on Juvia's awaiting fingers. She was in awe, to say the least.

Forget-me-nots. Butterflies.

It symbolized new hope for Juvia. She silently muttered words of gratefulness.

For the first time, she would disobey Gray-Sama's words.

She packed her things happily, glad that the rain has come to an end.

Juvia readied herself to go back to Magnolia, back to her Fairy Tail family and back to her Gray-Sama.

* * *

After unpacking her things in her dormitory room, Juvia went straight to the Fairy Tail guild base. She was delighted to see that it was the same Fairy Tail she left from her vacation and her search for answers. For a while, she wanted to apologize to Lucy, Cana and Erza for accusing them in such ways a broken heart would but decided against it. She'd deal with that later.

Juvia was looking for the ice mage. It was time to face him. He wasn't there. The young water mage waited for him to show up after she ordered her favorite tea from Mirajane.

"Juvia, where have you been? We've been worried about you. You didn't even leave a note!" Mirajane said, concern written all over her face.

Juvia smiled sweetly. "Juvia apologizes for not informing you. Juvia went on a vacation to cry her heart out. Juvia's afraid all of you will feel sad if it's raining."

"You know, we're your family. If someone would make you cry, even if it is Gray, we'll make him realize that what they did was wrong, the Fairy Tail way." The endearing words of Mirajane soothed her senses just like the cup of tea she prepared for her.

Juvia smiled a genuine smile that she hasn't shown anyone since last week.

The former Phantom Lady was about to go for a walk, hoping of finding the man she was looking for in the streets but apparently, she did not need to go out of the guild anymore.

He was there.

Gray Fullbuster. In the flesh.

All of the events within the past week have entered her mind once again as they locked gazes. Gray was the first one to break the eye contact, wanting to stay away from her as far as possible after what had happened between them.

She didn't let him.

"Gray-Sama, we have a nice weather today." Juvia decided it was time to break the ice.

She reached inside her pocket and twirled the dried forget-me-nots. Juvia gave it to him.

"Just so you know, Gray-Sama, Juvia won't forget about you. Juvia will also make sure you would fall for me even if Juvia tends to be troublesome at times. Juvia just have to try a little harder. Juvia also thinks that one week is enough of a break for stalking Gray-Sama.

"Juvia believes rejection is one of the greatest aphrodisiacs in the world. No matter how many times, my feelings wouldn't fade away. See you around, Gray-Sama!" With a sweet voice and a high tone, Juvia left the guild to find a flower shop.

Gray stared at the retreating form of the lady. He never thought seven days of her absence would intensify her feelings even more.

_"I guess I have to live with it."_ He thought and shrugged it off as he neared the bar counter to order a drink to warm his body. Mirajane was there, grinning like a maniac. Oh, for the love of humanity. Here they go again.

"What?"

"You two should date."

* * *

END.

Hello there! I was kind of inspired by the rainy weather we had this past week. It was non-stop! All I could think of was Juvia's sad. Only my friends who read Fairy Tail as well understand what I'm blurting out in school. Luckily, we are many.

That part where Juvia said that rejection is one of the greatest aphrodisiacs was taken from a Filipino comedy film.

So, this work is my first attempt at writing angst. Which turned to romance at the end. I originally wanted this to be a drabble but my left hand has its own life and it keeps writing until I slapped it with my right hand.

I'm so ashamed of myself. I can't write angst properly!

So, what do you think? Reviews would help me feel happy! And let me thank all of those people who reviewed my stories! SUPER DUPER THANKS!

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me hear your thoughts… Pretty Please?


End file.
